special mini inuyasha stories
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.12 up! A bunch of stories involving the Inu characters, and they are all living in the same house with Serenity, Inuyasha's little sister that looks just like him. A much better summary inside! Rated for spanking !
1. meet the gang !

Maru-sha: I'm back ! I know you all missed me and my very funny story so much ! As you may or may not know, this one-of-a-kind story was deleted a while back, it was the longest Inu-yasha story on this whole site ! Anyway, enough of my grief. Time to get this show back on the road ! Here's the plot of this story. Inu-yasha and the rest of the gang (except the bad guys) are living in one house with one 12 year old girl who happens to be Inu-yasha little sister. Kagome and Sango went on somekind of vacation so they're not in the story. (Sorry Kagome and Sango fans) so that leaves Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Inu-yasha's little sister Serenity. What you are about to witness is my imagination at serious work, so laugh and enjoy as the mini adventures unfold !

Chapter one: meet the gang.

A loud alarm clock went off. Serenity fell out of bed trying to turn it off. "It can't be 6:00 already !" shouted Serenity. She got up and ran into her closet and 2 minutes later came out in her school uniform. The 4 ½ foot tall half demon walked down the hallway and went into Inu-yasha's room. "Inu-yasha, wake up" said serenity. The only responds she got was Inu-yasha snoring. Serenity went over to him and pulled his ears once. Inu-yasha covered his head with a pillow in his sleep. Serenity took a deep breath and shouted. "Inu-yasha ! Will you wake up !" shouted serenity.

Surprisingly, Inu-yasha was still fast asleep. "Sheesh ! He'll sleep through anything ! I know what to do" thought serenity as she went back to her room. Serenity grabbed her electric guitar and plugged it into a speaker and turned the volume up at full blast. "This should wake everyone up in the house" said serenity. She started playing her guitar and the horrible sound was heard all throughout the house, making everyone jump up out of bed in shock.

"Cant a guy get any sleep around here !" shouted Koga.

"I was in the middle of a pleasant dream !" shouted Miroku.

"Are you trying to make us all deaf !" cried Shippo.

"It's too early to wake up !" yelled Inu-yasha.

"I don't mind waking up early, really" said Sesshomaru.

Serenity ran down the hall and knocked on everyone's door. "Come on, wake up everyone ! I don't wanna be late for school again !"

"Then walk !" shouted Inu-yasha as he laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. "Yeah, sure...I'll walk...10 miles to school !" yelled serenity. "Fine ! Im up !" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity giggled. "I knew you'd see it my way !"

Maru-sha: Cliff hanger ! I'll keep in touch with this story as much as I can for my fans. Send me reviews for the story so far !


	2. bad day at school, I think not !

Thank you for the reviews !!

Serenity was already waiting for Inu-yasha outside. "Come on Inu-yasha ! Im gonna be late yet again !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha came out of the house, still looking a bit sleepy. "Im coming ! Whats the rush ? I thought you were used to being late" said Inu-yasha. "Im not used to being late !" rebelled serenity as she got on Inu-yasha's motorcycle and was about to put on the spare helmet.

Inu-yasha got on and started the motorcycle without putting his helmet on. "You should put your helmet on you know" said serenity. "I don't need it" said Inu-yasha. "That's true, you're already hard-headed" said serenity. Inu-yasha then whacked serenity on her head "shut-up !!" shouted Inu-yasha.

"Oww !! I was only kidding ! Cant you take a joke ?!!" shouted serenity, feeling stupid that she didn't put her helmet on sooner. "That was payback for waking me up so early !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Whatever, lets go !" said serenity. "Ok, hold on !" said Inu-yasha as he started up his motorcycle and sped off.

(At serenity's school)

"I'll pick you up and 3:00 alright" said Inu-yasha. "Ok Inu-yasha, bye !" said serenity. Inu-yasha nodded and drove off. Serenity waved then walked onto the school grounds. One girl was watching her with glaring eyes. "A girl with silver hair, dog-ears, and a fox tail ?!! What a freak !" thought the girl.

Serenity ran up to her teacher to ask if she was late. "Your on time for once Serenity, 30 minutes early to be precise" said Ms Nakashomi. "Thank you Ms. Nakashomi, I'll see you later in class" said serenity as she walked off.

Then the girl who was spying on Serenity called out, "Hey, you !! Whats up this those ears of yours ?!" shouted the girl. Serenity's ears perked up and she looked back at the girl. "You talking to me ?" asked serenity, thinking the person was new to the school. "Duh stupid !! You're the only person here with those kind of ears !! Your somekind of freak aren't you ?" asked the new student.

"Freak ?" said serenity. "Yeah, freak !!" shouted the new student. The girl ran up to serenity and punched her in the stomach. "Now act like the dog you are and beg !!" shouted the girl. Serenity got up from the ground like her head lowered, her hair shading her eyes. "I'll never in my life beg for some stupid human !!" shouted serenity as she slashed the girl across the face, but not enough to seriously hurt her. "I suggest you don't mess with me anymore !!" shouted serenity as she walked off, mumbling a few words in Japanese.

(In class)

"Ok class, I will now pass back your tests from last week" said Ms. Nakashomi. Serenity got her paper back and she gasped. "What ?!! 10 percent ?!! I studied really hard for that test !" cried serenity. "What ? Oh, look again" said Ms. Nakashomi. Serenity looked at her paper again and moved her finger away from the top of the paper to show she got 100 percent. "Don't you feel silly ?" asked Chanel, who happened to be Serenity's friend. "Hey, anyone could've made that mistake !" said serenity. "Looks like dog-girl passes again" said Chanel. "Thanks Chanel !" said serenity as she held up the peace sign.

Maru-sha: well, that's the end of this chapter ! I hope you liked it !! Send me reviews !!


	3. comparing lives

Maru-sha: Well, im glad this fanfic has the same in popularity had when it was up ! Laugh and enjoy !

Serenity and Chanel waited in the front of the school waiting to be picked up. "I can't believe I got an A on that exam !" said serenity. "It wasn't an exam, it was a test, plus it was open book so half the class got high grades !!" shouted Chanel. Serenity sweat-dropped. "Well, at least I did better than a few of the students" said serenity. "True" said Chanel.

Serenity then saw the girl who had called her freak walk pass her. "So, who's that ?" asked serenity. "Oh her ? Shes that new student from St. Bernadette, she was transferred to this school for fighting" said Chanel.

"Fighting ? So that's why she punched me earlier" said serenity. "She punched you ?!!!" shouted Chanel. "Yeah, but it didn't hurt, im a demon after all" said serenity with a proud smile.

"I wish I was a demon with an older brother like you, all I have is an older sister who bosses me around" said Chanel. Chanel then saw Inu-yasha walk up behind serenity, but she didn't say anything. "You're lucky, being a demon isn't all what it's cracked up to be. You're not all human, yet not all demon when your half-demon like me. You get teased a lot more. Plus, your sister is kinda nice and can cook ! Im stuck with a silly half-demon brother who specialty is burnt anything, especially cookies !" said serenity.

"Why you ungrateful little brat !! I know just the kind of birthday cake to make you !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity tensed up and looked behind her to see Inu-yasha glaring at her. "Uhh, how long have you been standing there ?" asked serenity. "Long enough !" said Inu-yasha.

"Chanel !! Why didn't you tell me he was behind me ?!!" shouted serenity. "I didn't see him !!" lied Chanel as Inu-yasha secretly gave her five dollars. Serenity just happened to see that. "Well that answers my question !!" thought serenity.

Maru-sha: theres never a dull moment in this story ! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible !


	4. bad luck, love struck !

Maru-sha: I had 7 reviews after only 3 chapters ?! I like how this is turning out ! Laugh and enjoy !

"And...There !!" crowed serenity as she stuck a note on a door. Chanel read the barley read-able Japanese letter. "You sure when my mom sees this she'll know where I am ?" asked Chanel. "Sure she will, it's a note telling her that you're at my house" said serenity. "How do you get home from school ?" asked Chanel.

"Well, Inu-yasha would pick me up, but I think he had something to do today" said serenity. Chanel anime fell. "One question, how are we gonna get to your house ?!! You live 10 miles away !!" shouted Chanel. "Like this" said serenity a she took a leaf from her pocket. "How's that gonna help us ?!!" shouted Chanel.

"Being a demon has its advantages" said serenity. She put the leaf on her head and nodded. Chanel watched Serenity form into a large silver phoenix. "Wow !!" exclaimed Chanel as she got on Serenity's back. Serenity flew off towards her house.

After about 2 minutes, serenity began flying slower. "Whats wrong ?!" asked Chanel in a panicked tone. "I...can't...keep...this form for long !!" huffed serenity. "What ?!!" shouted Chanel. "Don't worry, I can make it home" said serenity as she continued flying.

(100ft. above Serenity's house)

"So...tired...its hard flying at my full strength with someone on my back !!" shouted serenity. The next moment later, Serenity's transformation broke completely in a puff of smoke and leaves. "Ahhhhhhhh !!!" screamed Serenity. "I don't wanna die !!" cried Chanel.

When Serenity and Chanel hit the ground, surprisingly, it was kinda soft. Serenity opened her eyes. "Are we dead or alive ?" asked serenity. "We're alive !!" cheered Chanel. "But...how ?" asked serenity. "Get...off me !!" shouted a voice. "Huh ? That sounded like Sesshomaru" said serenity. "Who's that ?" asked Chanel. "My other older brother" said serenity. "It's also the person you just fell on !!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Serenity and Chanel quickly got off of him. "Are you ok ?! Your not hurt are you ?" asked serenity. "I just had 2 girls fall a hundred feet from the sky onto me...yeah, im fine" said Sesshomaru sarcastically. Chanel starred at Sesshomaru with a blush forming on her face. "Umm...hi" said Chanel. "Serenity, who's your friend ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Oh her, shes Chanel" said serenity. Sesshomaru smiled a bit at Chanel. "That's a cute name" said Sesshomaru.

Maru-sha: do I sense some love in this chapter ? Whoever didn't notice that must be very dense ! Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon !


	5. is there love for serenity ?

Maru-sha: this will be the longest chapter yet, so laugh and enjoy !

It was a peaceful snowy day in Japan. Everyone was downtown in the shopping center. Chanel was looking at some jewelry. "I wish I had money to buy something in there..." said Chanel. "Don't worry, when I get enough money, I'll buy it for you" said Sesshomaru. "Wow, thanks Sesshomaru-san !" said Chanel.

"I wish my love-life was like that" said serenity. "You're too young to be in love, besides, your kinda funny looking with those ears of yours" said Inu-yasha. "That's true, but I have the same ears as you, yet you have Kagome to love" said serenity. Inu-yasha noticed that serenity looked like she had a blush on her face, but it was sign of a cold. "Are you feeling ok ?" asked Inu-yasha. Shippo jumped on Serenity's shoulder and felt her forehead. "Shes burning hot !" shouted Shippo.

"I caught a cold yesterday..." said serenity before she sneezed. "Aww, are you sick ?" asked Miroku. Serenity sneezed again, answering Miroku's question. "Ugh...see you guys later, im going home" said serenity as she began to walk off. "I'll walk you home if you like" said Koga. "No thanks" said serenity. "but-" started Koga. "You worry too much ! Im just going home !" said serenity. Koga watched as serenity walked off into the crowd and out of sight.

Serenity staggered on the sidewalk, trying not to faint. "I can't wait to get home...I feel weak. And some soup would be nice too..." thought serenity. She came to a crosswalk and waited for it to change. "Hurry and change light !" she said. When the light finally changed, serenity began to cross the street, but her vision was becoming blurry. "I feel dizzy..." said serenity to herself. A few steps later, serenity collapsed on the street and tried to get up again, but the light changed before she could get up. She saw a car speeding towards her and she screamed. Then, she was carried out of the way just in time by someone. "Gottcha !" said the person. Serenity opened her eyes and saw the person, but only for not even a second since she fell unconscious quickly afterwards. The person looked at serenity in his arms, he saw her dog-ears and he laughed. "Aww, how cute" he said. The person carried serenity to his house.

(Later)

Serenity awoke in someone's bed. She sat up weakly, but laid back down. "You shouldn't move, you have a fever" said the person. "Hey, you're the person who saved me !" exclaimed serenity. "Now what was a small girl like you, doing walking around in like this weather with a fever ?" asked the person. "well, I was shopping with my friends and I decided to go home and rest, but I passed out on the street and almost got hit by a car, but then I remember seeing your face when you saved me before a passed out !" said serenity. "I see, by the way, my name is Chris" said the person. "Nice name, my name is Serenity" said serenity cutely. Serenity then got out of bed. "I wouldn't try moving, you are still very sick" said Chris. "You worry too much, I'll be-" was all serenity could say before she hit the floor, passed out again. "Told ya' so..." said Chris as he put serenity back into bed.

(One day later)

Chanel ran onto the porch of the Inu-house and knocked on the door, Inu-yasha let her inside. "Is serenity home ?" asked Chanel. "No, she wasn't home when we got back yesterday" said Inu-yasha. "Hey, maybe shes run away from home" assumed Sesshomaru. "Huh !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Well Inu-yasha, do think that's possible !" asked Koga. Inu-yasha growled, knowing that might have been the case. "Of course not ! What are you talking about !" yelled Inu-yasha. "I'll bet something you said made her leave !" shouted Miroku. "Im more mature than that !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Yeah right !" scoffed Koga. "I doubt that !" said Miroku. Chanel grew more upset every second the meaningless bickering lasted, she finally spoke up. "ENOUGH FIGHTING !" screamed Chanel.

(It's dead silent)

"Thank you ! Now I say we should go look for her !" said Chanel. "I agree with Chanel !" said Sesshomaru. Everyone nodded and soon left the house to look for serenity.

(Back in Chris' residence)

Serenity awoke in Chris' bed again, but this time Chris was sleeping with her, WAY on the other side of the bed. "Hmmm...his ears are kinda pointed, he has a wolf-like tail, and he has long black hair. He looks like Koga !" said serenity. Chris opened his eyes slightly and looked at Serenity. "You feeling better ?" he asked. "Yes, lots better !" said serenity. "Are you hungry ?" asked Chris. "Im starving, I have had anything to eat since yesterday !" cried serenity. Chris got out of bed and went into the kitchen. "Ok, I'll fix something" said Chris. "Do you have any ramen ?" asked serenity. "Whats that ?" asked Chris. "Instant soup" said serenity. "Ohh, yeah I have that" said Chris. "Good, 'cause that's my favorite food" said serenity.

Meanwhile...

Inu-yasha ran through all the alleyways looking for serenity. "Serenity ! Where are you !" shouted Inu-yasha. Shippo looked in all of the places serenity would hang out at, but no luck. Koga left no stone unturned as he looked for serenity in the park. "I knew I should've walked her home !" thought Koga. Miroku went to the police station. "Her name is Serenity, shes almost 5ft. tall, she has violet eyes, silver hair, a fox-tail and dog-ears. Has she been here ?" asked Miroku. His only response was "is this your idea of a joke ?". Chanel called everyone she knew, which was nearly everyone in Japan and told them to keep a look out for Serenity. Sesshomaru checked the hospital, just in case serenity was there, which he was thankful to know she wasn't there.

(A bit later)

"You sure you know how to get home from here ?" asked Chris. "Yes" said serenity. "Before you go, take this" said Chris as he handed serenity a red hair ribbon. "Wow ! Thanks Chris !" chimed serenity as she took it. "Come and see me again sometime" said Chris. "I will !" assured serenity as she walked off down the block. Chris watched her until she was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile...

"Any luck ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Not any !" shouted Koga. "I hope Serenity is ok" said Miroku. "Im sure shes somewhere, shes my best friend and I know shes ok" said Chanel. Sesshomaru sighed. " I wonder where she is..." he said. Shippo saw someone walking down the sidewalk and gasped. "I see her, I see her !" shouted Shippo. "Where ! Where !" shouted Inu-yasha. Everyone saw serenity walking down the sidewalk as well. "Serenity-chan !" shouted Inu-yasha as he ran over to her and hugged her. "I was so worried !" cried Inu-yasha. "We all missed you !" said Chanel. "Hmm ? Whats with that ribbon in your hair ?" asked Koga. "You mean this one ?" asked serenity as she pointed to the red ribbon in her hair. "Yeah, that one" said Miroku. Serenity blushed, "It doesn't matter !" she said.

Back at home, serenity had on her pajamas and was beginning to brush her hair. She took the ribbon out of her hair and looked at. She sight all dreamy-like and held and set it on her dresser with her brush. She got into bed and laughed to herself. "Finally ! Im in my own bed !" said serenity.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: how's that for you ! It was a long chapter, but it was fun to make ! The next chapter will be up soon !


	6. spiders, CPR, and housekeepers !

Serenity ran home with a smile on her face. She still had the red ribbon that Chris gave her a few days ago. "It's finally Friday ! No homework, no studying for tests ! Life is good !" said serenity as she ran home.

(At home)

"Im home ! Anybody home !" called serenity when she entered the house. The house was quiet for a change, as if no one was home. After tossing her backpack into a corner, she saw a note on the table and read it.

It said:

Dear Serenity, I won't be home till late. Feel free to go anywhere as long as you're back by 7:00. And if you decide to stay home, don't try that experiment with my sword again ! PS. I mean it ! Signed, Inu-yasha.

Serenity sighed, typical Inu-yasha never signed "Love, Inu-yasha" at the end of his letters to her. "My god ! he acts as if I meant to cut his computer in half with his sword, I just wanted to know if the insurance covered damage done to it by swords !" mumbled Serenity. She went upstairs to find Shippo sleeping on her bed.

"Shippo, wake up" said serenity. Her only response was Shippo's calm snoring. Serenity got her guitar and strummed it, making an ear-splitting noise that woke Shippo up. "Ahhhh ! Im awake !" shouted Shippo. Serenity picked him up by his tail. "How come you can't sleep in your room ?" asked Serenity. "Theres a big spider in there !" cried Shippo.

Serenity sweat-dropped. "A spider ! I hate spiders ! They're one of the 3 most disgusting things in the world !" shouted serenity. "What are the 2 other things ?" asked Shippo. "I hate carrots, peppers, and spiders ! But I hate spiders the most ! Take Inu-yasha for example, he hates seeing girls cry, animals, and women with attitudes" said serenity. "So...are we gonna kill the spider or what ?" asked Shippo. "Of course we are" said serenity as she took off one of her shoes. "Why are you talking off your shoe ?" asked Shippo. What else am I gonna kill the spider with stupid !" shouted serenity. "The spider I saw was bigger than your shoe !" shouted Shippo. "HUH !" exclaimed before she fainted.

"Hey ! Wake up !" shouted Shippo as he pulled serenity's ears. "Ouch ! Let go !" cried serenity as she woke up. "Use your guitar to kill the spider" said Shippo. "Good idea !" said serenity as she got her guitar and walked down the hall to Shippo's room. Shippo watched serenity go inside and shut the door behind her. "What in the seven hells ! I didn't know spiders got this big !" yelled serenity from inside.

Shippo then heard multiple bashing sounds all in different places of his room. "Whats going on in there !" asked Shippo. "The cursed thing is on the run ! YAHHHHHH !" shouted serenity. Shippo heard the loudest crashing sound, then all got quiet. Serenity came out of his room with her guitar slung over her shoulder.

"That was easy !" said serenity. Shippo looked inside his room to see that it was nearly as messy as Inu-yasha's room and Koga's room combined. "WHAT DID YOU DO !" yelled Shippo. "Hey, you're the one who wanted me to kill the dang thing, so I did, happy !" shouted serenity.

"Yes, im happy, I'll just clean my room later" said Shippo. "Yeah, now if you don't mind, im going out for a while" said serenity. "where ya' goin' ?" asked Shippo. "Im just going for a walk" said serenity. "Can I come ?" asked Shippo. "Sure, I can't leave you here all by yourself" said serenity with a smile. "Yay !" cheered Shippo. "I'll meet you downstairs" said serenity as she went downstairs.

(5 minutes later)

"Come on Shippo ! I don't wanna walk in the dark !" shouted serenity. "Im coming !" said Shippo as he came downstairs. Shippo jumped on serenity's shoulder as she left out the front door.

After a while of walking, Serenity and Shippo were near the music shop where Inu-yasha worked. "Hmm..." murmured serenity. "Whats wrong ?" asked Shippo. "Nothing, im just think about something" said serenity. "What ?" asked Shippo. "None of your business !" shouted serenity. "Ok !" shouted Shippo in an even tone. Serenity kicked a can that was on the sidewalk up, then kicked it way up into the air.

"Whoa, you must be mad about something" said Shippo. "No, im fine" said serenity. Then serenity's ears perked up. "Huh ?" said serenity as she looked around. She soon saw the smoke of a motorbike coming, she then saw someone riding a yellow motorbike rather wildly along the street.

"Shes gonna hit the person crossing the street !" shouted Shippo. Sure enough, the woman ridding the motorbike crashed into a person crossing the street, sending the pedestrian flying forward and near serenity and Shippo. "Oh no ! That is Koga !" cried serenity as she ran to him.

"I didn't mean to run him over !" shouted the lady in a panic. "You should always watch where you're going ! You just ran over my boyfr-...I mean my friend !" shouted serenity. "Is he dead ?" asked Shippo. "I don't know..." said serenity as she moved in to look closer at Koga. "STOP !" shouted the lady. "What ?" asked serenity. "Native demon girl must stop !" shouted the lady as she got off her motorbike. Serenity and Shippo just watched the lady.

"Kouga-kun just hit his head, so you can't move him yet, understand ?" said the lady as she kneeled next to Koga. "But...his names not Kouga, his name is Koga, but I call him wolf-boy, it's a cute nickname huh ?" said serenity. The lady nudged Koga a few times, but his didn't move.

"HE'S DEAD ! This poor young boy is completely dead ! Just like Kouga would be !" shouted the lady. Serenity and Shippo sweat-dropped. The lady opened Koga's mouth with her hands and got close to him. "COME BACK TO LIFE !" she shouted as she began doing CPR on Koga, slow-motion matrix style. In the same slow-motion way, Serenity's eyes widened with shock at what the woman was doing.

(Break)

"Those slow motion scenes are really tough, huh ?" asked the lady, who was fanning herself with a fan. "Yeah, you have to hold your breath until they cut" said serenity, who was reading an Inu-yasha's comic book. "You can get cramps from that you know..." said Shippo. "What ! I thought it was a special effect ! You're doing the slow-motion !" shouted Koga.

(Break over)

Koga woke up and pushed the lady off him. "Yuck ! What do you think your doing !" shouted Koga. "CPR, what do you think I did ?" asked the lady. "That's not what I meant !" said Koga as he spat on the ground to get the woman's germs out of his mouth. "Did she put her tongue inside ?" asked serenity. The lady got back on her motorbike and shot Koga a nasty look. "You are useless !" she shouted. "What are you talking about !" yelled Koga. The lady ignored him and sped off on her motorbike. "Whoa, shes very fast" said serenity. "That was weird !" said Shippo.

(Back at home)

It was past 7:00 when serenity and the others got home. Serenity knew Inu-yasha was home since she smelled dinner being cooked. "Don't try to sneak inside ! Its past 7:00 Serenity !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Sorry ! Something happened on my way back !" shouted serenity. "Oh, then hurry up and sit down to eat" said Inu-yasha.

Serenity and Koga went into the kitchen but were shocked at who was in there with Inu-yasha. "AAAHHH ! Its you ! The crazy woman !" shouted Koga as he pointed to the lady that ran him over. "Why are you yelling !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Who is she ! Do you know her Inu-yasha !" asked serenity. "I just hired her to work for us, her name is Haruhara Haruko" said Inu-yasha. "Call me Vespa, pleasure to meet you" said the lady, who was eating ramen at the table.

"What kind of work is she capable of ! She ran over Koga !" shouted Shippo. "Shes our new housekeeper" said Inu-yasha. "Housekeeper ! A HOUSEKEEPER ! Didn't you hear me ? I said she ran over Koga !" shouted serenity. "He's still alive aint he !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Duh, im right here !" shouted Koga.

Vespa walked over to serenity and smirked. "Im sorry about running over your boyfriend !" she said wickedly. "He's not my boyfriend !" said serenity. "Yes he is, Inu-yasha-chan told me you have 2 boys after you, Miroku and Koga, isn't that right ?" asked Vespa. Serenity glared at Inu-yasha, who was grinning at her. "Im gonna kill you..." mumbled serenity.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: did ya' like it ! I knew you'd like it ! The next chapter will be up soon !


	7. serenity's comedy show !

Maru-sha: its time for Serenity's comedy show ! Laugh and enjoy !

Serenity was on the phone, she was full of excitement for some reason. "Come on, pick up Chanel !" said serenity. "Hello ?" said Chanel. "Chanel ! Hi ! Guess what ?" said serenity. "What ?" asked Chanel. "Im gonna do a comedy show in our backyard, your invited to come !" said serenity. "Wow ! I'll come ! When is it ?" asked Chanel. "On Saturday at 7:00pm ! Don't be late !" said serenity. "I wont !" said Chanel as she hung up her line of the phone.

(Saturday at 7:00pm)

Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Chanel, Koga, Miroku, and Vespa were sitting on the grass in the backyard, waiting for the show to start. Shippo then walked out onto a not too shabby homemade stage. "ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to present to you the queen of comedy, the mistress of laughs, the princess of pranks, Serenity !" announced Shippo. Serenity ran onto the stage, but went sliding across it. "Who greased the stage !" shouted serenity.

(CRASH !)

Everyone laughed at Serenity as she walked back on stage. "That was a good idea to grease the stage" said Inu-yasha with a grin. "I know, I've been waiting for her to literally slip up" said the pink haired, yellow-eyed woman called Vespa. Serenity rubbed her back and bit, then regained her posture. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please !" shouted serenity. Everyone was still laughing. "Ladies and gentlemen and transvestites !" shouted serenity.

Everyone got quiet and semi-glared at serenity. "Ok, sorry for that minor delay. Anyway, welcome to Serenity's Comedy Show, staring...Me ! I have a great show lined up for you thing evening, so as soon as Vespa stops flirting with Inu-yasha, we can get started !" announced serenity.

"Why you little !" shouted Vespa as she got up, but was pulled back by Koga. "Get on with the show already !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Ok, why did the chicken cross the road ?" asked serenity. "To get away from you !" shouted Vespa. Everyone started laughing at Vespa's remark, which angered Serenity.

"Time to pull out the heavy artillery" thought serenity. "Hey everybody ! Did you know that Inu-yasha is two-timing Kagome and Kikyo ? He can't even decide which one he loves ! I mean, hello ! when one tries to kill ya', that should be a sign to forget her !" said serenity.

Everyone began to laugh and Inu-yasha's face turned the same shade of red as his clothes. "And if that's not bad enough, our favorite bad guy Naraku is head-over-heels for Kikyo, while our wolf-boy Koga is head-over-heels for Kagome, how's that for a triple love triangle !" serenity joked. Both Koga and Inu-yasha glared evilly at Serenity.

"Everybody, a monk who rips people off, is seriously perverted, and asks everyone woman he meets to bear his child...whats up with that !" serenity continued. Miroku glared at serenity while everyone laughed at him.

"What do you get when you cross Sango with a bad-tempered demon ? You get our very own Sesshomaru !" laughed serenity. Sesshomaru took out a book titled "How to torture comedians" and began reading it.

"Chanel and Sesshomaru are in love ? Now that's weird ! I wonder how their children would look !" crowed serenity. Everyone was about to knock the person sitting next to them out in anger. "Wait a minute ! Why fight each other when we can fight Serenity !" shouted Inu-yasha with an evil grin on his face.

Everyone nodded and turned to the stage...all of them looking a bit psychotic. "Serenity...be a good little girl and come here. We wont hurt you...MUCH !" shouted Inu-yasha. "That's all for the show, BYE !" shouted serenity.

Serenity shot off stage and ran with Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Chanel, Koga, and Vespa chasing after. "c'mon ! Cant you guys take a joke !" cried serenity. "Get her ! Get her ! Get her !" everyone shouted.

For the rest of the night, everyone chased after serenity like hunters after a fox.

Maru-sha: run for your life Serenity-chan ! Send me your reviews people !


	8. the art of blackmail !

It was a bright Saturday morning in the Inu-house. All seemed quiet...from the outside. Serenity tosses and turned in her bed, the loud snoring had woken her up.

"That's it, im gonna shut whoever is snoring up !" Serenity growled as she got out of bed and went to Inu-yasha's room. "Inu-yasha, stop snoring !" she shouted. No answer.

Serenity opened the door and snuck inside. Her eyes widened at the sight. Vespa, the housekeeper, was sleeping on Inu-yasha's bed. Serenity snickered as she saw that Inu-yasha was sleeping on the floor. Inu-yasha's eyes opened and he glared at Serenity. "What are you doing in here ?" he asked.

"Uhh, I came to see if that was you snoring" Serenity squeaked. The snoring was still going on, and Inu-yasha was awake. It was Vespa doing all the snoring. "Does that answer your question ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yep ! Man, she snores louder than Sesshomaru !" Serenity laughed. "I heard that !" Sesshomaru shouted from his room.

(Later)

"Why are you lying around ? Aren't you the housekeeper ?" Serenity asked. "It's my day off" Vespa replied. "But you just started last night !" Serenity shouted, skeptically. "Trust me, once I get to work, you'll hardly recognize this place" Vespa said, a grin crossing her face. Serenity noticed a pile of pictures next to Vespa.

"What are those ?" she asked. "Blackmail pictures" Vespa said. "Huh ?" Serenity asked in a puzzled tone. "You've never heard of blackmail ? It's when you get proof of someone doing something and get them to do something for you" Vespa explained. "Ohh !" Serenity exclaimed.

"Have anything on your brother ? Does he do something no one else knows about ?" Vespa asked. "Hmm, yeah ! He has a teddy bear that he sleeps with" Serenity said. "Really ? That's worth seeing, where does he keep it ?" Vespa asked. "Under his bed" Serenity said.

Vespa and Serenity went into Inu-yasha's room and Serenity felt under his bed. "Found it !" Serenity said, pulling out a cute little teddy bear. "Aww ! He actually sleeps with that ?" Vespa thought as she snapped a picture of it.

"What do we do now ?" asked Serenity. "We'll go get the film developed, then when Inu-yasha gets back from work, you'll know what to do" Vespa said evilly. "Right !" Serenity said in an equal tone.

(Later that evening)

"Oh Inu-yasha ! Could you come here a second !" Serenity called. "What now ? Shippo get stuck in the toilet again ?" Inu-yasha asked. "No, I just wanted to show you something" Serenity said with a grin. "Well, what is it ?" Inu-yasha asked, getting impatient. His little sister held up a picture and he screamed.

"That's Mr. Snuggles ! Who told you ! What are you gonna do with that ? Show everyone ? Please don't !" Inu-yasha wailed. "I won't show anyone...for a price" Serenity said. "Name it !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Tickets to The Pillows concert. No, make that tickets for the front row" Serenity declared.

"Aw come on ! You know how hard it is to get tickets for a Pillows concert !" Inu-yasha cried. "HEY SESSHOMARU, COME LOOK AT THIS PICTURE !" Serenity yelled downstairs. Inu-yasha covered Serenity's mouth and sighed. "Fine...I'll get you the tickets" he said in defeat.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: looks like Vespa is helpful after all. Now review or die ! Die in this case means "no update" !


	9. Inuyasha's revenge !

"Hey, wake up !" Vespa shouted. "It's the weekend, let me sleep..." Serenity growled. "You're the one who said to wake you up early" Vespa said. "Go away..." Serenity yawned as she sunk deeper under the covers of her bed. Vespa grinned and pulled the covers off the bed. Her eyes widened and she screamed slightly.

"What ?" Serenity asked. "You're not Serenity ! You have black hair. You look human ! The Serenity I know has silver hair with dog ears !" Vespa exclaimed. "I am Serenity ! It's just the day of the new moon" the black haired girl said. "What's that have to do with anything ?" Vespa asked. "Here we go..." Serenity thought.

Serenity then explained of how half demons change into full blooded humans on the night of the full moon. "But you said during the night, why are you changed and its daytime ?" Vespa asked. "That's because im a cross-breed demon, I change for the whole day, while Inu-yasha changes just for the night" Serenity said.

"Ohh, I see now !" Vespa cheered. "Anyway, let's go to the park to play baseball or something" Serenity said. "You sure ? Im pretty good at baseball" Vespa said with a smirk. "I'll beat you, that's a promise !" Serenity shouted.

After getting dressed in her day clothes, Serenity left for the park with Vespa. Unfortunately for them, Inu-yasha had a little plan waiting for them when they returned. "You mean, that's why you bought Serenity those very expensive concert tickets ?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that little brat blackmailed me !" Inu-yasha shouted, his fist clenched so hard he was almost bleeding. "You think that 'housekeeper' had anything to do with it ?" Sesshomaru asked. "No duh !" Koga shouted. "Who knows how long this will go on. We have to stop it now" Sesshomaru said. "I have the perfect way" Inu-yasha said with a grin.

(Late that afternoon)

It was almost dark outside when Vespa and Serenity came back home. "So ? Who's the best at baseball ?" Vespa asked in a mocking tone. "You are..." Serenity said angrily. Vespa laughed a devilish laugh. "Ah shut-up" Serenity said. Then they both fell into a well-covered pit that had water at the bottom.

"What the heck ?" Serenity thought. "Was this a trap of some sort for intruders ?" Vespa asked. "No, it was made for us, and I think I know who did it" Serenity said. After steadily climbing out of the pit, Serenity was thoroughly tired. "You okay ? You look worn out" Vespa said. "Im just a bit drained, I hate being human..." Serenity said as she walked under the tree in front of the house.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Serenity's foot was caught in a rope and she was pulled up by it, hanging upside down from a tree limb. "AAAAHHH ! GET ME DOWN !" Serenity screamed. Vespa just laughed at her, pointing. Serenity growled and swung back and forth until she grabbed onto the rope and untied her foot, landing on the hard ground. "Ouch..." she whined.

Inu-yasha came out of the house and smirked. "How's it feel to be pranked, Serenity ?" he asked smugly. "Why you..." Serenity snarled, glaring daggers at Inu-yasha. "Uhh, I gotta go !" Inu-yasha said as he ran back into the house. Serenity got up and gave chase, shouting all sorts of threats to beat Inu-yasha to a pulp when she wasn't human anymore.

To be continued...


	10. makeover !

It was a rainy day in Tokyo, Japan. Serenity was sorting through some stuff in the attic with Inu-yasha. "Its dusty up here, so be careful not to breathe in too much" Inu-yasha advised. Serenity was already sneezing from the dust so much that she fell over each time.

"Just try not to breathe ! You never listen to me !" Inu-yasha shouted. "That's how siblings are supposed to be !" Serenity growled. "Sometimes I wish you weren't born !" Inu-yasha yelled. "That's just what I was thinking about you !" Serenity yelled back.

"Will you guys shut-up !" Sesshomaru roared. Both Inu-yasha and Serenity shut-up immediately. "Thank you, I'll bring up some tea for you guys" Sesshomaru said as he went downstairs.

Inu-yasha sat on the floor, looking out the window. "I hate rainy days with a passion" Serenity sighed. "So do I, at least we agree on something" Inu-yasha remarked. "Whatever..." she scoffed. Serenity looked at Inu-yasha and noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down. "He's sleeping...must be tired" she thought.

Something caught her attention and she dusted it off with her hands. "Oh, I remember this. I never used it though" Serenity said. It was a makeup kit that had all sorts of accessories in it. "Yuck, I hate makeup. Stupid Kagome...she knew that, yet she got it for me anyway" Serenity growled.

She looked over at Inu-yasha again, this time with a grin spreading across her face. "That's right, you keep sleeping, and I'll give you a little make over, Inu-yasha" Serenity whispers as she made her way over to Inu-yasha with the makeup kit in her hands.

Serenity carefully put blue lipstick on his lips, then drew kitty whiskers on his cheeks with red lipstick. Next she VERY carefully painted his claws pink. Hair bows and colored rubber bands were plenty in the kit, and there were plenty enough for her to put in Inu-yasha's hair.

For a final touch, Serenity used a large amount of blush on his cheeks that mostly covered the kitty whiskers she had put on beforehand. She stood up and looked over her work. She had to hold in her laughter, but was failing.

Sesshomaru came back into the attic, carrying a tray with tea and sugar on it. "I got the tea, Inu-yasha wake up !" he shouted. Inu-yasha opened his eyes and faced him. Sesshomaru starred at him for a few seconds, dropping the tray of tea in shock. His cold expression weakened and a small smile was visible for maybe the first time. "I...brought you some...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Sesshomaru flat out laughed.

"What's the matter with you ?" Inu-yasha asked. Sesshomaru fell over laughing his head off. Serenity started laughing as well, never seeing her oldest brother laugh so much.

"What the heck is so funny !" Inu-yasha shouted. "YOU !" Sesshomaru shouted as he kept laughing. "Huh ? Me ?" Inu-yasha said in a confused tone. He looked in a mirror and screamed a high-pitched, girl-like scream.

Serenity laughed and scratched the back of her head. "What's the matter Inu-yasha ? You don't like being 'pretty' ?" Serenity asked humorously. Inu-yasha turned around slowly, his eyes glaring at Serenity. He cracked his claws and reached for the scissors and lipstick in the makeup kit and stepped towards her, slowly.

"Come over here Serenity, im wont hurt you...not that much anyway..." he said coldly. Serenity ran downstairs screaming, Inu-yasha running close behind her. "I was just tryin' to make ya' look pretty !" Serenity cried as her tail was caught by Inu-yasha's hand. "I'll show you pretty !" Inu-yasha yelled as he held Serenity in a head lock with one arm, the other holding the pair of scissors.

(SNIP !)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK !" Serenity cried.

To be continued...


	11. babysitting problems !

Babysitting ? That's what Koga and Miroku said when Inu-yasha left them in charge of taking care of Serenity and Shippo. My only warning is that this chapter may be so funny that I recommend that you go to the bathroom first before you read it ! Rated PG for mean pranks and a possible spanking !

Inu-yasha waited in the hallway, dressed in his normal attire of blue jeans and a red shirt. "Vespa, are you ready yet ?" Inu-yasha asked. Vespa came out of the room she was dressing in and smiled. She was wearing a sparkly red dress that only went a little past her upper thighs.

"Whoa ! You look hot ! I mean...uhhh, you look great" Inu-yasha semi howled. "Are you sure Serenity and Shippo won't be too much trouble for them to handle ?" Vespa asked. "They can do it, I trust them" Inu-yasha said.

(Downstairs)

"We won't be back till late, you'll all be sleeping when we return" Vespa assured. "Shippo and Serenity will be no problem, I hope" Inu-yasha said, shooting a glare at the young ones. Serenity (whose hair was now cut short) and Shippo smiled as little halos appeared over their heads. "They'll be no problem !" Miroku said with a smile.

"Okay then, see you guys later" Inu-yasha said as he and Vespa walked out through the front door. As soon as they heard Inu-yasha's motorcycle speed off, Serenity and Shippo's halos vanished. "This should be easy, what should we do ?" Koga asked. "I dunno" Miroku said. Koga sweat-dropped and looked around. "Hey, where'd they go ?" he thought.

(Upstairs)

"Where is it ? I know I put it somewhere !" Serenity said as she scurried around her room looking in her closet, and under her bed. "What are you looking for ?" Shippo asked. "My big box of jokes and gags" Serenity said, tossing things over her shoulder as she looked through her clothes.

Shippo kept dodging things, but was hit in the face with a pair of Serenity's panties. "Hello !" he thought as he quickly put them in his pocket with a grin. "GOT YOU !" Serenity shouted. "Eeep ! I didn't do it !" Shippo cried. "Do what ? I just found my box of pranks for beginners" Serenity said with a smile. "Ohh, then never mind" Shippo said nervously.

Serenity looked though the box and thought carefully. "Fake vomit ? Nah ! Fart spray ? Nope ! Super hot candies ? Yeah !" Serenity argued from within her head. "How about this ?" asked Shippo as he held up a trick can of peanuts.

"Wait, don't open that !" Serenity yelled. Shippo opened it and fake snakes flew out of the can. "AAAAAAHHHH !" he wailed as he ran around in circles. "Heh, I guess we'll use that prank. And this gum that tastes like dirt !" Serenity giggled. "This is gonna be fun !" Shippo cheered.

(Back downstairs)

"Where were you guys ?" Miroku asked, tapping his foot on the floor. "Upstairs ! Want a candy ?" Serenity asked as he gave Miroku what looked like a wrapped candy drop. "Thanks !" Miroku as he unwrapped the treat and ate it. A second later, Miroku's eyes watered up and he screamed, fire coming out of his mouth.

"IT'S HOT ! BURNING ! SCORCHING ! JUST PLAIN HOT !" Miroku yelled as he ran around, waving his arms in the air, screaming his head off. Serenity giggled, Shippo just flat out laughed.

"Nice prank, Serenity" Koga complemented. "Want some gum, Koga ?" offered Shippo, giving him some gum. "Sure" he said as he took the piece and began chewing it. A half a second later, Koga spit it out. "YUCK ! What the heck was that ! It tasted like dirt !" Koga shouted. "You guys fall for everything !" Shippo laughed.

The pranks continued all night. "Miroku, can you open this for me ?" asked Shippo, giving Miroku a can of soda. Miroku opened it and was sprayed in the face with the shaken up soda. "Yuck...strawberry..." Miroku coughed. Shippo laughed so hard the soda he was drinking from the start came out of his nose.

"Koga ! Can you open this ?" Serenity asked, tossing Koga a can of peanuts. "Anything for you" Koga said as he took the lid off the can. Out flew the fake snakes from the can. "EYAAAAAHHHH ! SNAKES !" Koga cried as he ran around screaming since one landed on his head. Serenity fell over laughing.

"Hey Miroku, no hard feelings about those pranks, okay ?" Serenity said, extending her hand out to him. "Alright, I'll forgive you" Miroku said as he shook Serenity's hand.

(ZAAAAP !)

Miroku was shocked by an electric hand zapper Serenity hand in her hand. "What a shock..." Miroku said weakly before he fell over, his body beginning to surge with electricity every few seconds. "Hahaha ! So this is what being a real prankster feels like !" Serenity laughed, her hands on her hips as an image of a lighting storm appeared behind her.

Shippo was struggling to open a closet door. "You can open the door ?" Koga asked. "Nuh-uh, can you open it for me ?" Shippo asked. "No problem" he said as he opened door. Koga was then punched into a wall by an extending boxing glove that hit him in the face when he opened the door. "Sucker" Shippo snickered.

(3 hours later and 18 more pranks later)

Serenity and Shippo were inside a room, barricading the door. "You little brats ! Come on out here and take your beating !" Koga yelled. Miroku pounded on the door, equally upset.

"If you come out now, we wont beat you up as much !" he negotiated. "No way !" Shippo called from inside the room. "Let me out, Shippo. I'll handle this !" Serenity said bravely. "Okay" Shippo said as he opened the door and let Serenity out.

"So, it's you. Ready to be beaten ?" Koga asked. "No way are you gonna get me !" Serenity shouted as she held her hands above her head and a large ball of fox-fire appeared. "Oh boy..." Miroku whined. "Fox-fire !" Serenity yelled as she shot the huge blast of bluish flames at Koga and Miroku.

"Is it safe now ?" Shippo asked as he opened the door again. "Yep, take a look" Serenity said as she pointed to Miroku and Koga who were on the floor, slightly burned. "Lucky fox-fire is mostly and illusion !" Shippo said. "Yeah, let's get to bed now. All that pranking made me tired" Serenity said, going back into her room with Shippo.

"Ugh...now I know how a toasted marshmallow feels..." Koga said as he stood up. "Those brats, I have just the punishment for them !" Miroku shouted. "How are we gonna catch them ? They're not stupid enough to come right to us" Koga said. "We'll lure them in with candy" Miroku said ingeniously.

(A bit later)

After getting dressed in their pajamas, Serenity and Shippo heard a knock at the door. Serenity slowly opened it and looked left and right. "Hmm, I wonder who knocked" Shippo said. "Look, candy !" Serenity said as she pounced on the tiny piece of hard candy and ate it. "It might be hot !" Shippo warned. "Its not hot, it's good. And look, there's more !" Serenity said as she pointed to a trail of candies.

After following the trail of candy, Serenity and Shippo ended up walking into a dark room. "Huh ? Why is it so dark in here ?" Serenity asked. The light was turned and Shippo and Serenity saw Miroku standing right in front of them. He was holding a big wooden paddle in one hand and had a disturbing grin on his face.

"Shippo, Serenity, did you think it was funny when you did all those pranks on us ? Did it make you laugh when we suffered ? And did it fill you with glee when one of you toasted us with her flame attack ? Hmmm ?" Miroku asked, the grin disappearing from his face. "Us ? I don't see Koga !" Serenity shouted.

"Im right here !" Koga announced. Serenity looked behind her and saw Koga. He was also holding a paddle similar to the one Miroku had. "We're surrounded !" Shippo cried. "No way !" Serenity said as she tried to run for the door. Koga caught her by the tail and lifted her off the floor.

Miroku did the same with Shippo and sat down on the floor and put Shippo over his lap. "Wait ! Nooo !" Shippo wailed. "It's too late for that ! Way too late !" Miroku shouted as he began whacking the young kitsune's behind with the paddle. "YEOW ! OUCH ! OWWW !" Shippo began to holler.

Serenity gulped and looked at Koga with big, teary eyes. "You aren't gonna do that...to me, are you ?" she asked. "Yes I am !" Koga said as he sat on a chair and yanked serenity over his knee.

He moved her tail out of the way and held her down firmly. "And I say that this is long overdue, young lady !" he yelled before smacking her rear-end rapidly. Serenity screeched and tried to struggle away, but it was no use. The room was filled with loud wails and sobs of pain for about 15 minutes.

(5 hours later)

Inu-yasha came into the house with Vespa in his arms. "You alright ?" he asked. "Yeah, im just to tried. We danced 8 hours straight !" Vespa exclaimed. "Oh yeah" Inu-yasha said with a smirk. "It sounds like everyone is sleeping" she said. Inu-yasha went upstairs and into Serenity's room. He saw she was sleeping on her stomach, and was sniffling in her sleep. "She must be having a nightmare or something" Inu-yasha thought as he left her room.

In his room, Shippo was somewhat in the same condition as Serenity. Sleeping on his stomach, yet he was still crying in his sleep.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: aww ! The poor things...Oh well ! Review if you want an update ! I mean it !


	12. down the well !

Maru-sha: Here comes the adventure part of the story so far. Laugh and enjoy !

"The Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls; Inu-yasha and the others quested for it for a long time after it was shattered" Serenity said. "So it's whole again ? Who broke it in the first place ?" Chanel asked. Serenity snarled, clenching her fist and raising it up to chest-level.

"Ka...Kagome..." Serenity growled. "Why are you so mad ? Who's Kagome ?" Chanel asked. "Kagome is a female who looks just like the woman who bound my brother to a tree with an arrow !" Serenity yelled. "Ohhh !" Chanel said.

Chanel reached her hand out and took the sacred jewel from its place. "She can touch it ?" Serenity thought. "Why do you have it locked up in this shrine ?" Chanel asked as she put it around her neck. "I have no idea, it's not like there are demons here" Serenity said. Taking Chanel by her hand, Serenity ran out of the shrine and ran around to the back of the house.

"What's the rush ?" Chanel asked. "If anyone saw you with that jewel, let's just say the outcome won't be pretty..." Serenity said taking the jewel from Chanel and putting it in her pocket. Chanel looked in another direction and gasped. "Huh ? What's that ?" she asked. "Hmm ? Oh that's a bone eaters well" Serenity said.

The 2 school girls looked down into it. "I wanna see how deep it is !" Chanel said as she jumped into the well. "Wait ! Chanel !" Serenity shouted. "OWW !" she hollered. "I tried to tell you, it's not my fault you got hurt" Serenity said as she jumped into the well with Chanel.

The aura from the sacred jewel in her pocket began to glow brighter. Chanel and Serenity were pulled deeper into the well. "What's going on ! I'm getting scared !" Chanel cried. "Just hang onto my hand !" Serenity shouted, as she reached her hand out and held her hand tightly.

(A bit later)

"Chanel ! Wake up !" Serenity shouted. Chanel was on the ground outside of the well, resting on the grass. "Hmm ? What happened ?" asked Chanel. "I helped you out of the well, but...look around" Serenity advised. Chanel sat up and looked around, nearly fainting again. "We're in a history book !" she cried. "Hey ! You two !" shouted a voice.

Chanel sensed something coming towards her and she stood up and kicked something away from her. It was an arrow. Another arrow came, this time at Serenity. She just tilted her head slightly and it hit a tree. "Pathetic aim !" Serenity mocked. "AAAAHH ! That was an arrow ! I could've been killed ! Someone's trying to kill us !" Chanel panicked before she hid behind Serenity.

"It's a demon !" a villager shouted. "Who you callin' a demon !" Chanel shouted. "Me, you idiot..." Serenity whispered. "Oh yeah, my bad !" Chanel said with a laugh. Serenity was then hit in the face with a spell scroll. "AAAAHHH ! IT BURNS THE FLESH !" she howled as she fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Don't kill me, please !" Chanel pleaded. "Take them both away to the village !" shouted another villager.

(At the village)

Chanel and Serenity were tied up by their wrists and ankles in the village square. Serenity was still knocked out from the scroll, but Chanel was still in pretty good condition. "Get me outta here ! This is no way to treat someone of my power !" Chanel shouted, trying to get her hands and legs free from the ropes.

"The girl with the silver hair is a demon no doubt, bout what about the other one. Maybe she's a demon in human form" said a female villager. "Im not a demon ! I wish I was, but im not !" Chanel yelled. "Here comes the priestess, Kaede" said another. "A priestess ? In this time ?" Chanel thought, bowing her head in respect. "It's the old hag..." Serenity thought as she came to.

Kaede stood in front of them and thought for a moment. "So old woman, you gonna untie us or what ?" Serenity asked furiously. "She's a priestess, show some respect !" Chanel growled. "Feh !" was Serenity's response to such an action. "You look familiar" Kaede said, looking at Serenity. "You know her ? Is she your grandma ? Chanel asked. Serenity almost anime fell.

"No way !" she shouted. "You wouldn't be...are you the younger sibling of Inu-yasha ?" the old priestess asked. "Yes ! It took you long enough to remember. You must be older than I thought !" Serenity huffed.

"Untie them both" Kaede said to the villagers. After being untied, Kaede began to walk off. "You two, come with me" she said. "Whatever..." Serenity mumbled under her breath. "Yes Kaede-sama" Chanel said.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: another cliff hanger ! Yet another adventure added to this story. I'll be updating more often now, so sit tight and keep the reviews flowing !


End file.
